


Other Duties as Assigned

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Framed for Murder. The bedding of the actor playing the slave never sat quite right to me. As several in the Phrack Pack have discussed on Tumblr it another item on the list for the way ethnic actors are stereotyped on the show. One of the few flaws of this excellent series. That coupled with a desire to see more Bert fic led to this little truffle of a piece. I wasn't prepared to attempt full blown smut so I hope you'll indulge this light bit of naughtiness. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Setting the scene -<br/>"There’s only one luxury I care about and that’s my automobile. I’m hoping we can make it something snazzy." the debonair young actor offered up flustering Mr. Hirsch. Uh, I’m not sure the budget will really extend to that but uh…."<br/>A broad smile broke across Phryne's face "Ah, I think I know just the vehicle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Duties as Assigned

Bert stood in front of Miss Fisher as she straightened his chauffer jacket into place. He was trying to figure out how exactly he had been talked into making a total ass of himself when he caught the appreciative look being directed his way via a pair of lovely eyes and sensual lips. Right, he thought, that woman really could get a man to do just about anything. No wonder the Detective Inspector was such a wreck. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard.

“Almost perfect Mr. Butler!” the admiration for his numerous talents pouring out of her. Bert was a little hurt at the “almost” but he had to let that go. “All you need now is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “the cap.”  
Cec couldn’t hold back any longer - “Like an organ grinder’s monkey” he gaffed, spitting carrot out of his mouth as he said it. Miss Fisher shot him an exasperated look and turned her attention back to the pouting Bert. “Don’t be so glum Bert. You’ll be driving one of Hollywood’s up and coming stars. So all you have to do is keep an eye on him.”  
Miss Fisher swirled out of the room in a shimmering cloud of sequins and that fancy French perfume of hers. And for a moment Bert’s spirits were given a lift. In fact, he felt other parts of him feel like lifting as well. He quickly leveled a withering glare in the direction of the man who was supposed to be his mate but who was currently having a jolly good laugh at his expense. The only thing that made his present humiliation worth it was the lingering sensation of her touch on his chest and the warm feeling he got as she straightened his jacket. He wouldn’t mind finding himself in this position again if it meant having her look at him that closely and appreciatively again. He was glad he had though to flex just before her hands touched him. That just about made up for everything else he reckoned. Just about…. 

*****  
Phryne actually thought Bert cleaned up rather nicely when she saw him in the jacket Mr. Butler had emerged with just moments after she let them in on her latest scheme. Was there anything that man couldn’t do she marveled, not for the first time. Returning her attentions to Bert she wondered what WAS it about a man in a uniform that was so compelling.  
She knows the boys like to have their jabs at each other but she really could have done without Cec’s outburst. It had taken enough prodding to convince Bert to even get this far.  
She reached out to soothe Bert’s ruffled feathers and was struck again by the solidness of Bert’s form underneath the uniform. His regular choice of dress had been hiding what she was quickly realizing were very solid assets. She briefly pondered how much of a raise she’d have to promise to Bert to have him suit up more often….  
******  
There was a tentative knock on the door that quickly became a bit more insistent. 

Mr. Butler cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss…Miss Fisher?"  
Phryne slowly came to life and reached out towards the very well formed ass that was presently sprawled out on her coverlet. She groggily, responded to the voice on the other side of the door. "Yes?"  
"Ah, Mr. Hirsch has arrived with a lot of machinery"  
Phryne removed the chauffeur cap from her head and sat up on an elbow to get a better view of the body still glistening from their most recent romp and gave the ass a little smack.  
"I thought that was happening tomorrow?"  
"I’m afraid today is tomorrow, Miss" Mr. Butler shared with her, his simple words revealing volumes.  
"Coming!" she sang out before sending teasing fingers over the nearest thigh of her bed mate. 

"I should be very cross with you Bert." 

Bert had been lying there next to her with eyes wide during the whole exchange with Mr. Butler. Images of the last 24 hours were starting to come back to him in waves. Very very pleasant memories. He rolled over on his side to better see her, the color and confidence returning to his face and said "And why's that Miss Fisher? You seemed pleased as punch with me not two hours ago." He punctuated his remark with the cheekiest wink. A crooked smile slid across her face and a mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes "That's just it, you've been holding out on me! Had I known you were a man of so many hidden 'talents....' She drew out the syllables of the word as her eyes moved up and down his body appreciatively. 

"Remember that the next time you need something properly...driven"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Above and Beyond the Call of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059777) by [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy)




End file.
